


Life Always Starts Tomorrow

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Wanting to help his friend Roy brings Jason to Sanctuary. Jason has several issues with the place and even more questions to ask its creators.AU change from the end of RHATO Annual #2 Vol. 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not by any means happy with HIC and wanted a look at it's problems. I also wondered if things would have been different if Jason physically recovered sooner, later or went with Roy. 
> 
> Since this is after the events of RHATO #25 Jason's feelings on his family come up.
> 
> The title comes from a line Killer Croc gives Roy in the annual that fits in that context but also feels ironic given HIC.

Jason wanted to be furious at Roy but the best he could manage was annoyance. It wasn’t like Roy hadn’t given Jason more than enough justification to be mad with his friend. Being taken to a rehab slash psyche center “for capes” without Jason’s knowing consent was a breech of trust, right? Then again Roy had told him that he was free to leave anytime he wanted and that he had only brought Jason there because he was worried about him. Having someone show real concern over him was still enough of a rarity that it had a habit of making Jason second guess himself.

  
He was more irritable than righteous when he dealt with the archer. While Jason was reluctantly agreeing to stay (for Roy’s sake) he made his feelings known and set down some ground rules. First and foremost, he was not a patient and was only there to keep Roy company. Jason would observe how the place was run. There would be questions he’d be able to ask. And no one would know he was there. The last one might be impossible as Jason would later learn who had not only helped create Sanctuary but also ran its security. Before that Jason had to get his own first impression of the site.

  
When they approached it had seemed like an ideal spot for heroes to be treated. It was secluded from the noise of the city in the country with miles of space separating them from the public. It seems almost peaceful, though not enough to make Jason relax. Once they entered the illusion of a nice laidback atmosphere broke. Something about their friendly greeters made Jason feel on edge. Perhaps it was something about their smiles and charming demeanor that felt off, like a fake take on a 50’s tv show. Roy hadn’t thought anything had looked out of place. But after they answered Jason’s series of questions, he had confirmation that they were androids and that there was no human staff.

  
“…You’re seriously telling me that there are no records of any patients? How can anyone make any real progress without having records? There are no human doctors so no one here actually has a license to treat anyone in this malpractice suit that’s waiting to happen. No one can give medication, meaning that those that need it are being left untreated. So, what we have is a site that claims to help treat those in need but forces people with trauma to sort themselves out. Through holograms and hoping real, real hard that it works!” The disgust in his voice didn’t seem to register on the younger looking female android’s face.

  
_How the hell can anyone buy this façade if the machines they build don’t even act like humans?_

  
“Come on Jaybird, you said you’d give it a try.”

  
“Believe me Roy, I AM trying really hard to understand this.” The plate that had previously been lifted towards Jason to offer freshly baked cookies still lingered awkwardly in front of him. The smell of chocolate was all too tempting, it triggered memories of being able to finally eat at his own leisure. But Jason had learned a long time ago to never accept anything based purely on pleasant appearances. There was usually a hidden price tag for anything that looked like it was an easy mark. “There could be people being “treated” here that hallucinate and the _brilliant_ minds behind Sanctuary have decided to put them in fake scenarios to let them sort themselves out? With holograms and robots. That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. I'm actually shocked that nothing _has_ happened yet. What genius is in charge of this place? Is there actually security?”

  
Jason would come to regret asking the last two questions.

  
“Sanctuary was created by Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. All security is set up and run by Batman.” One of the all too happy androids chirped ignoring the look of horror that passed the humans faces.

“Well…that explains a lot.” Jason muttered.

  
It actually did because Bruce had never been the standard example of mental health. He didn’t know how to deal with emotions even with those he claimed to care about. Dick had once said that you had to pick up cues from the way the man acted. If that was true...well then Jason definitely got how Bruce felt about him loud and clear. If not for the fast method of healing on Starfire’s ship Jason would still be hurting and barely functioning. Next to him Roy cursed under his breath and Jason discreetly hid his twitching hand. The A.I. didn’t take note of their discomfort and asked if they’d like to sit down for some nice lemonade.

  
“Can we just be taken to our rooms?” The red head held the bridge of his nose as if he were preparing for an oncoming headache.

  
“Roy--”

  
“We can talk there, okay?” The pleading quality Roy’s voice took barely stopped Jason from storming out.

  
“Fine.” That one word held so much anger in it yet none of their hosts noticed.

  
The hallways on the way to their rooms were eerily quiet and not in a comforting way. It made Jason switch to high alert mode and made his fears worse. What if Batman was locking them away for what happened in Gotham? Was Roy going to be punished for helping him?

  
“Is anyone else here?” To an outsider Roy would have sounded perfectly at ease. Only those that knew him well could detect the slight telltale apprehensive in his tone.

  
“Privacy is important at Sanctuary,” The elderly male android chimed in carrying two boxes and handing one to Roy. “we do not give out information of other patients.”

  
“He wasn’t asking for anyone’s personal information.” Jason clarified through grit teeth. “Are we the only humans in this--wait. Did they actually make a psyche ward in a farm house? Is that some sort of perverse joke?”

  
“Wha--oh.” Next to them the android rattled off the same explanation about privacy. ” You mean a funny farm.” The archer made a face then attempted to shrug it off.

  
“I always knew he had a sick sense of humor.” Jason muttered darkly, casting a furious glare at the android just because it was the nearest example of Bruce’s failings. It handed him the second box which took his gaze off it and onto the offending mystery package.

  
“Yeah? I never thought he had any humor and if this is an example of him attempting to make a joke I stand by that opinion. But it’s probably the big three not thinking clearly. I mean this has to be something that came from Superman, right?” They both ignored the rambling of one of the other robots about the origin of Sanctuary.

  
“Privacy is of the utmost importance at Sanctuary.” The A.I. above them said alerting them to its presence.

  
“I thought that was the patients.” The former Robin grumbled under his breath.

  
“Which is why you have been given a means to protect your identity should you chose to roam the facility. Please enjoy your stay and look forward to a healthier life.”

  
The androids waved their goodbyes and went down the hallway to return to their post at the entrance. After a beat Roy let out the breath he was holding and met Jason’s pissed gaze.

  
“Just stick it out for a little while. Try to be open minded about this.”

  
“Kinda hard when I might be locked up.” The thought of Batman’s threat made the situation a hundred times worse for Jason. Because once he started thinking about it that made him realize something unsettling. “You thought he didn’t have a sense of humor, Roy? He tried to lock me up in Arkham where I’d be within spitting distance of my murderer. I never heard of Santuary before you brought me here. This place...he helped build it and it has apparently been around for some time. While it’s obviously screwed up he thinks it’s the perfect place to help someone. Well heroes I guess, all villains go straight to Arkham.”

That was what hurt the most about his confrontation with Bruce, how utterly disposable Jason was. A failed sidekick that could be beaten within an inch of his life and thrown in with the rest of Gotham's undesirables. A clear sign that Bruce had given up on him and no longer cared what became of him. None of Batman's rogues had ever been broken by the dark knight like he had been. To Batman Jason was nothing but more trash to fill the sewer with.

"After all those clichés about being there for each other."

Not just from Bruce, Dick and the others said the same thing. Yet he had constantly been the one excluded from causal get togethers and was essentially a ghost when the Wayne family went out in public. There was no red tape to prevent the others from returning to their public personas when they had their brushes with death. Only Jason had been kept from resuming his life. Batman only needed Red Hood not Jason Todd. It served their purposes better to be able to threaten him with imprisonment if he disobeyed them. Keeping Jason firmly under Bruce's thumb in ways he couldn't and would never attempt with the others.

If he wanted to be close to them, to pretend they were one big happy family, Jason needed to be what they wanted. Be on the short leash and accept the scraps of affection they might send his way. Yet when he needed them no body came to his aid. Batman went after him, they all knew he would, but his safety wasn't what was important. It never had been so it shouldn't come as a surprise. They had all known the terms of Jason being included. When all was said and done it was his fault, as usual.

  
“Jason…” There was very little Roy could say to that because rationalizing it would mean making excuses for Batman. “Look, let’s just see how this goes. No matter what we’re in this together. If you can’t talk to me about some of this stuff maybe you can tell the A.I. and you know it won’t get back to anyone. It’s like Kori once told me, ‘it’s better to discuss unpleasantness openly than allowing it to fester inside.’ I really think you at least need to vent. It’d be healthier than going back to Gotham and shoving that cape down his throat. ...Even if he totally deserves it.”

  
“Maybe.”

  
The way Roy said it made the A.I. seem like a logical option but Jason was still uneasy about the whole thing. Partly because he knew it wasn’t how professionals dealt with mental health (if Harley Quinn was better at this stuff then the trio they were all in trouble.) He also wasn’t sure he trusted the A.I. or the promise that all their information would be deleted. What was to prevent some villain from hacking into the network or attacking? Or from keeping Batman himself from looking into recordings to add to his files when he worked on ways to take down potential threats? Bruce also had a bad habit of his tech and plans getting taken.

  
For lack of anything better to do Roy opened his box and lifted out a golden mask. A white robe followed and neither of them said a thing for some time. Both were too focused on the items and what they were for. Jason couldn’t read the expression on Roy’s face, but he felt his own temper start to rise.

  
“What the hell is this?” His own box held the same contents Jason however refused to remove them. Dropping the box onto the floor he gestured to the golden mask Roy still held. “Did we get enrolled into a cult or something?”

  
“Some people are a little touchy about therapy.” Roy responded neutrally though Jason suspected he might be implying something.

  
“Yeah but I thought therapy was supposed to be about acceptance and overcoming trauma. This feels like it’s…like it’s saying you **should** be ashamed of it.”

  
Did Jason have his own issues with the concept of therapy? Sure, but you try to tell him to see someone after dealing with people like Hugo Strange and Harley Quinn. It was hard to trust someone when he had seen the warped version of such professionals. Was that why they really had A.I.? Because despite Clark and Diana trusting others Bruce simply couldn’t accept the help of the living and thought artificial people wouldn’t be as flawed? If nothing else Sanctuary was giving Jason a better understanding of Bruce’s mind. And that was far more troubling than comforting.

"We don't have to wear them." Roy said placing his own box in his assigned room.

"Why is this even a thing if we aren't allowed to even know if other people are here?" The amount of questions Jason had kept doubling the longer they were there.

"I...," Roy frowned. "That's actually a good question."

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Roy? It looks like the only program in place for rehab is the one you'll be creating. You don't have to stay just because it's made for the cape community." Based on his own knowledge of substance abuse it seemed unwise to allow anyone with an addiction problem to have so much control over their own treatment.

"I promised I'd give it a chance. I don't think Waylon would be happy to know he sponsored a quitter." Flashing a encouraging smile Roy gestured to their surroundings. "Honestly I might have been tempted to bail but I have support and that helps. A lot."

"I know, but how healthy can this place be for everyone else if there's no sign of life in sight? For everyone else there's nothing but fake people that are programmed to be nice and illusions they can shape to say whatever they want. With an A.I. watching all the time...I can't help but feel..."

Creeped out. Jason wanted to say it but he was uncertain if he should. They were being watched and Roy wanted to get help. He was trying to be a good friend and there Jason was bringing him down again. He felt like a jerk but it was hard to be supportive of Sanctuary. Not when he felt that Sanctuary was a complex web of disastrous choices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has his first sessions and Jason sees that Sanctuary is worse than he suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mentions of the Titans are a nod to Roys' last arc with them and what he says in Flash War. So I'm just bringing up some lingering tension that I don't think was resolved properly.

Sleep had never been easy for Jason, it came with the way he was brought up. Becoming Robin and then later Red Hood only reinforced his old sleep habits. His body was wired to be prepared for action making his periods of slumber shorter than normal. It was usual for him to wake several times a night or rest in odd places. That had made his time on the street sleeping in a cardboard box less of an adjustment for him.

In theory Jason should have been able to fall asleep at Sanctuary. Yet it had proven too difficult for him under the circumstances. The room he had been given was roughly the same size as a cell in Arkham reinforcing his fear that they were being imprisoned by a vengeful Batman. There was something innately wrong with the facility that he couldn't ignore. He knew the A.I. was monitoring them and whenever Jason got up out of bed in frustration it asked if he needed anything.

It wasn't like Jason wasn't used to advance tech, he had traveled into outerspace and used alien weapons. No, his discomfort had to do with Sanctuary it's self. The way it was structured was appalling, even Arkham had a better handle of mental health and it had failed most of it's patients. Hell, the only success Jason could think of was a man he had personally dumped into the asylum, Simon Amal. Had Sanctuary actually made any progress with those they treated? Jason might not have the training for this sort of thing but he knew enough to find the methods highly questionable.

Judging by the time on his phone Roy's first session was going to start in two hours. Since Jason was there to support him the program Roy was going to put together would be adjusted to include him in the discussion. Thankfully Roy had put it together before he turned in for the night. At least Roy had sprung this surprise trip when Jason still had a duffel bag of clothes with him. The guns had naturally been locked up for safe keeping but his uniform was still among his things. Deciding to dress in dark jeans and a simple green t-shirt Jason then opened his door to find the bathroom. Instead he found Roy standing outside preparing to knock on his door.

The archer took in the sight of his friend and frowned. Jason hadn't wanted to burden Roy with more of his doubts before his first session even started. He could pretend to be in better spirits if he hadn't been surprised by Roy's sudden appearance. It must have been obvious that Jason hadn't gotten any sleep and was uncomfortable the whole thing. Not that Jason hadn't made his feeling known yesterday but Roy had been hopeful that things would get better. Jason had never been considered much of an optismist and true to form his gut was telling him things were only going to get worse.

_You're here for, Roy. For once be a good friend and see this through. At least until he gets through a few sessions._

_"You look like crap."_

"As tactful as ever, Roy." Even as he said it Jason mentally winced because he hadn't checked the mirror. Was there a mirror? He hadn't brushed his hair either but he had kind of assumed he'd do that after he took a shower. Jason could function while exhausted, he had done so too many times to count, but it tended to make his responses to important daily chores lag. His mind automatically filed things like basic grooming far behind more important needs like eating.

"You didn't get any sleep, did you?" The shrug he recieved only made Roys' frown deepen. "He's not going to come after us. I looked it up in their guidelines. This is neutral ground."

The absolute naiveness of that statement made Jason chuckle.

"Yeah, like he cares about the rules. Oh sure, he won't break that one but he'll sure as hell come close when he feels like it." The standard 'do as I say not as I do' rhetoric Bruce always pulled because he was clearly so far beyond Jason when it came to morals. No one ever kept him in check, not even Alfred.

"You really think he's that petty?" Roy sounded genuinely curious, whether he assumed Jason was being paranoid or was still ignorant of how far the man could go he couldn't say.

"I wouldn't put it past him. You know he had no problem ignoring his own excessive force rule." He could feel an ironic smirk curving it's way onto his face. "I guess I'm just the exception."

It never mattered how often Jason was screwed over just as long as he did as he was told. The sad part was how normalized it all was. The victim blaming he would overhear about him being responsible for his own death, the dismissal of his treatment within the family...no one batted an eye. Would any of them have been upset over his beating? Or would they cluck the tongues at Jason disapprovingly and tell him that he brought it all on himself?

Seeing the concern etched on his best friend's face only made him feel like an ass.

"Forget it. I'm just tired, man."

Roy stared at him for a moment and gnawed on his bottom lip. If Jason knew him this matter would temporarily be dropped. Their friendship had taught when not to push too hard and that Jason would only open up when he wanted. There would still be times he'd press the issue but he always backed off before he hit a nerve. Well, after he hit too many nerves. It would have been nice if others were so thoughtful.

"Well...then let's talk about what we're going to do for the day." Placing one of his ever present hats on his head Roy started to tick off their plans on his fingers to illustrate his point. "Jenny is going to bring us breakfast so we can head to a bigger room for a holo-deck therapy session--"

"Did you really name one of the androids "Jenny"?"

"It was the only one I could think of that fits. Anyway, I think we can use the same holo-deck to get some training in after lunch. You don't have to come to the next session I have." The red head waved at the android ("Jenny") who arrived carrying a tray with two plates. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Roy. Good morning gentlemen." Her grin made Jason look away, while it might not seem grotesque it reminded him far too much of Jokers' victims. The unnatural appearance might be in his head but something about the lifelike androids felt wrong. "Don't forget your appointment in suite section E5, Roy."

"No need to worry. I'm totally on the straight and narrow." For some reason the archer winked after his own joke and "Jenny"...continued smiling.

"Are you flirting with a robot?" Jason took his own plate and glass of orange juice.

"Force of habit." Roy responded as their host left them once more.

Breakfast went by with little complaint, the food was a lot better than Jason had been expecting. It helped the image of a quaint farm enough that he could ignore the creepiness of their surroundings enough to be taken in by the home styled meal. Not that good food in general didn't do that for him. Jason could happily ignore even the worst living conditions (however briefly) if the food was delicious.

The blueberry muffin brought back memories of Alfred and an unexpected homesickness. There was no way he'd be welcomed back to the manor now. The butler had been a much needed stability in his life. He had provided so many things that Jason had been missing in his life. Nurturing that neither of his parents had been capable of, something Bruce still struggled with. Yet as much as the old man might claim he loved all the children taken into the manor over the years Bruce always came first. No matter how often Bruce hurt Jason (though words or action) he was the one Alfred stood by. Halfway into the muffin Jason lost his appetite.

The suite for Roy's session was far too big for one or even two people. Why would anyone need that much space? Roy thought it was created with the intention of letting heroes work out. Which kinda made sense but wouldn't you want to separate that from therapy? Or was the actual method to simply fighting your problems in a literal sense? If that was how it worked Jason didn't need to get his head straight. The idea of allowing trauma to be recreated and giving the patients total control nagged at the back of Jasons' mind.

_I know I'm not an expert but that has to be messed up, right?_

Jason kept his mouth shut knowing that Roy didn't need the negativity then. The first half an hour was Roy going over the basics. The serenity pray, how many days since he had a drink and his last use of drugs. Just like Killer Croc suspected something went wrong when the archer was with the Titans. There was some anger directed towards Ollie too, but also the League. He had already heard some of it before during his recovery time on the island. There were more details now and more vulerabilty on display.

_Because he was looking after me and didn't want to unload everything onto me. I was too wrapped up in my own problems to realize it had been this bad. I didn't even consider he might not be doing so good until we were leaving for a mission._

"You shouldn't have gone through all of that alone, Roy."

Roy jumped when the image of Nightwing suddenly appeared in a seat next to the "therapist" he had programed. All around them seats and people adruptly showed up. A circle of a fake group of friends and loved ones all smiled encouragingly at him. Roy remained silent until "Cheshire" popped up.

"Oh come on!"

"What's going on?" Jason was pretty sure Roy didn't put in holograms for a phony support group.

"We're here for you, Roy." The illusion of Oliver Queen said in a sympathetic tone Jason had never heard coming from the real man. Granted he hadn't spent that much time around Green Arrow.

"That's what I'd like to know. I didn't program this." Pursing his lips Roy regarded all of those the A.I. had gathered.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" The image of Donna Troy smiled at the red head even as he looked away from her. "To know that all of us support you? That we love you and will always be there for you?"

 _Damn_.

Jason suppressed the urge to flich, knowing it was fake made this far more painful than embarassing. All those lovely words and such wonderful sentiments weren't coming from the real people. He had similar a experience when he'd dream of actual family bonding. Realizing that you hadn't really been given encouragment and unconditional love wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Take them away." Roy ordered.

"Doesn't it help to have your friends near?" The A.I. asked, it sounded entirely too serene for Jasons' liking.

"I already have a real friend with me. Just remove the fake ones." The archers' expression didn't soften when he met Jasons' gaze. "Don't say a word."

The tension over the holograms died down after Roy went back to talking about his feelings on being left out of the new line up for the Titans. It was like Roy was refusing to acknowledge the problems within Sanctuary when they were literally staring him in the face. Had something changed that Jason hadn't picked up on? Why was Roy brushing off this huge screw up?

At lunch they had grilled cheese and tomato soup. Jason idly thought a patient might have food allergies that the "staff" wouldn't be aware of thanks to their lack of records. Bringing it up in conversation actually made Roy go silent for a few minutes. That was concerning since Roy loved to talk someone's ear off. When he had talked about having a "confession" video made Roy had been in good spirits. In fact he seemed pretty up beat about plotting out the next few days. When Jason had asked why the confession needed to be recorded if no one was going to watch it and it was just going to be deleted anyway Roy had gone quiet again.

Despite what most people assumed Jason Todd wasn't some dim witted brute that couldn't read between the lines.

"Are you mad at me?"

Roy said nothing in return and ate his meal without glancing his way.

"Why are you mad at me? Because I'm pointing out how messed up everything is?"

The archer snorted in response.

"I know it might not look like it but I'm trying to be supportive, Roy. If you want to go somewhere else for rehab I'll go there but this place is just--"

"You'd find flaws in every place we'd go." The red head grumbled after taking a savage bite out of his sandwich. "Just admit it, you think this whole thing is stupid."

"Well yeah, I don't get why anyone would think Sanctuary--"

"I'm not talking about Sanctuary." Dropping the remains of his meal back on his plate Roy jabbed a finger in his friend's direction. "You think therapy is a big waste of time."

"Not when it's done right. Rehab has helped you out in the past and I know it can get you back onto the right track again. Believe me Roy I wish things had been different." As hard as it is to say outloud Jason forces himself to go on. For Roy's sake so he knows Jason is taking this seriously. "I wish my mom had your dedication."

It comes out in a whisper but Roy hears it and understands the weight behind what's said. Even so Roy looks like he's the one that hasn't gotten any sleep.

"I know you got my back, man. That's not the issue. It's how you...," Roy buried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated growl. "...I know I talk too much without thinking and I'm trying really hard not to screw this up."

While Roy tried to choose his words carefully Jason mentally backtracked on what was already said to fill in the blanks himself.

_Oh right. That I think 'therapy is a big waste of time.'_

Jason winced because he did not want to have this conversation and Roy knew that too. But Roy seemed to think they _needed_ to have this conversation, which was why he was walking on eggshells. There was a very good chance on them having a very nasty fight if they proceeded. Neither of them wanted that but friends were supposed to look out for each other. That put Roy into an awkward position...yet he still wanted to press onward.

"You want me to get therapy."

As soon as Jason said it the atmosphere felt heavier and he saw Roy tense in anticipation.

"I think it would help." It was unnerving to see Roy Harper looking so worried. The same reckless and filterless Roy Harper that would fearless rush into battle quipping all the while.

"Why are you getting so freaked out over this? Didn't you once say I was 'so screwed in the head'?" Admittedly Jason did enjoy seeing Roy squirm, because Jason did recall that little offhanded dig.

"Dude, we were in a M.C. Esher type of nexus at the time." Seeing Jason's unimpressed face Roy threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, no excuses I'm sorry for saying that. But where's the harm in taking care of yourself? Some inner demons need to be faced."

"Where's the harm? Look around you, Roy! I'm literally compiling a list of all the harmful things this place has to offer. Where should I start? Those golden mask look like they're modeled after a supervillain called Psycho Pirate that literally messes around with your emotions! Patients are allowed to do whatever they want with their therapy with no guidelines or real direction in place!"

"But you won't go anywhere else either." The manner in which Roy said it grated on Jason's nerves. As if Roy knew Jason wouldn't even consider the option and was disappointed in him.

_One more person to add to that list._

"Where would I go, Roy?" Honestly he'd love to get some new insight on another facet of his life he had somehow screwed up. "Any place a legally dead guy that's other persona is a wanted outlaw can go to discuss returning from the dead?"

"That's why I wanted you to come to Sanctuary in the first place. But be honest--would you have gone anywhere that would meet your standards or would there just have been more excuses?"

"Roy--"

"How much of it is because you think getting help makes you look weak?"

"Oh yeah, because I give a damn what anyone thinks of me. Do you know how many people--including you I might add--instantly assume I'm some nutcase?" Jason rolled his eyes because he had never been oblivious of others opinion of him. No matter how much he tried to ignore it all.

"So what are you saying? Are you afraid their right?"

His voice had grown softer near the end, as if Roy was scared of hurting Jason's feelings. Throughout his recovery Roy had never faltered, managing to be himself while walking through the mine field of emotions Jason had gone through. But Roy had understood that to some extent, they both had arrogant rich mentors that repeatedly let them down. Roy had even known about previous bad experiences with Bruce and Dick. (Although Jason could tell by Roy's expression that Dick had never gotten a beating like he had.)

There were just things none of them understood about Jason that he still struggled with. The family acted like he should have been over his own brutal murder even through Bruce had never gotten over witnessing his parents deaths. It never mattered to anyone what was done to him.

"I'm saying I'm well aware." It was close enough to the truth, Jason just couldn't admit the whole thing out loud. He knew he was messed up, with all the nightmares and PTSD moments he had how could he not know? It was dangerous for people like them to be triggered in the field and he had done his best to adapt with various degrees of success.

"Then why can't you--?"

A question that had too many answers to go through without Roy missing his next appointment. Jason knew he wouldn't accept the universal answer nearly everyone else had. That the black sheep was simply a lost cause and the best anyone could hope for was that Jason devoted himself solely to the mission. What other option did he have as a person that wasn't allowed to retain their identity in the public eye? 

_Be the good solider that never questions them. And if I can't do that I'm just another criminal to be taken out._

Instead of getting into all of that Jason only addressed part of the problem.

"I would have to trust the person--not a program an actual person--a hell of a lot. That's near impossible in our line of work. There's also the fact very few people can understand what I went through." Not even people that Jason knew that had returned from the dead seemed to get it. They all acted like they had just went on an inconvenient trip.

"Jason--"

"I'm going to take a walk." 

A sigh followed by a sullen "fine" was the only reply Jason heard on his way out. He knew where to find Roy later so there was no reason to let their discussion escalate. Because Roy would keep bringing up the same points and Jason didn't want to keep talking in circles.

About three hallways down the A.I. attempted to get Jason to turn around. He had ignored it to press onward, this allowed him to briefly see a robed and masked figure duck into a room. One floor up, more cloaked patients rushing down the corridor to steer clear of the new arrival they had been warned about. Another floor up and the A.I. attempted to trick Jason into an elevator because he was daring to act like a normal person taking a stroll.

"You're isolating them. Putting them in lock down to ensure they're stuck in solitary confinement."

Easy money said Bruce came up with that idea since Jason wouldn't imagine Diana or Clark thinking such behavior was healthy. The Dark Knight probably assumed that Arkham had the right idea but neglected to take into account that the Asylum mostly dealt with criminals. People like the Riddler and Two-Face were isolated because when they caused riots. The patients at Sanctuary were putting their trust in a flawed method and were being punished for it.

_Is that your idea of healing, Bruce? Separating yourself from everyone? No wonder you're losing it._

"The patients had the chance to have social interactions with their loved ones before they came here. Now they can deal with their trauma in a peaceful environment. We provide the safety they can not find beyond our walls." The A.I. replied sounding more than a little condescending to his ears.

"It doesn't matter how you dress it up, a prison is still a..."

The sound of a high pitched laugh stopped Jason dead in his tracks. He knew that sound, it never failed to make his muscles tense as his flight or fight instinct was triggered. At the far end of the hall were two women that really shouldn't be in a trauma center for heroes. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Was it all a lie and this was actually a new prison Batman had put together?

Bruce had promised to bring Jason in if he crossed the line. But to lure Roy in for daring to help Jason then lock them up on the pretense of helping them? Jason felt sick, his stomach was threatening to rebel on him as he thought of all the cruel possibilities. Were there guards hidden from their sight or was the A.I. in charge?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their not alone.

In his dash away from Harley Quinn and Ivy there had been many fears that flashed through Jason's head. Conflicting emotions fought for dominance within him. Should he be furious or devastated? No matter what Jason had done this was a huge betrayal, Bruce couldn't even be honest with him. Why would he play mind game? No, Jason would deal with it later on once they were away from that demented hellhole. 

 _Did I pass the right section? I thought I knew the room but everything looks the same in this block_.

The sound of Roy's voice when he entered reasurred Jason that he was indeed in the right place.

"-- or anything to do with kidneys. Seriously this is why you guys need to keep files. I don't know where you're getting this from. Are you confusing me with someone else?"

Turning his head to the side Roy finally noticed his friend and saw the expression on his face. Abandoning the recording session the red head followed Jason into the hallway.

"Did something happen?"

"Quinn and Isley are here!" Not wanting to stand in the same spot Jason started power walking down the corridor. Running would be viewed as blind panic while normal walking would give the impression that he wasn't disturbed with discovering villains. The long and fast strides of power walking was his compromise to move quickly without making the archer overly worried. It gave a tiny illustration of control.

"Wha--their attacking the building?" Roy sped up to keep the same pace as his friend. "Why would those two come here? That doesn't fit their M.O., right? Are they alone?"

Roy Harper was a veteran superhero and it showed. Sure he could be the goofiest person Jason had ever met but he always rolled with the punches. He was a professional, not some shellshocked sidekick. Jason admired that, he didn't bounce back so easily. Most of the time he could take on the world but the second something triggered memories of his death he hit a brick wall. There was nothing he could do in that moment, Jason was essentially trapped within his own mind until it decided to let him go. Like in Qurac where he hadn't realized he was being tortured and had almost been excuted before he had snapped back to reality.

Quinn wasn't nearly as triggering as the warehouse but he felt a sense of panic all the same.

"They were walking around with no clear goal. Batman must of locked us in with the rest of his pet psychos." Venom sank into his words echoing the dark thoughts running through his brain. 

_Bruce always was looking for a way to get rid of me and absolve himself of guilt. This is the easiest solution for him. Out of sight where he doesn't have to deal with me._

"...That doesn't make any sense. I heard about Sanctuary from several people. Look, I know he's a jackass. I've known that before we ever met, Jaybird. And I know he does these stupid overly complicated plans! But I heard about Sanctuary long before what happened with you guys on the roof."

"Fine, then why are they here?" Priviately Jason could admit he might have freaked out a little bit. That kind of happened when Batman nearly beated you to death, vowed to bring you in and super villains freely walked around at a hero trauma center.

Still, Batman had taught him how to make deductive reasoning and what Roy said made sense. It didn't however answer his question. 

 "...Were they _invited_?" Rare vulnerability bleed into Jason's voice, how could it not after unearthing such a bombshell?

_Bruce would really risk everyone in Sanctuary--their lives and their secrets--by bringing those two here. Does he really believe in them that much or is he just being negligent? Why would he have such faith in them? Why was this never an option with me?_

Judging by Roy's expression he had a good idea what thoughts were running through Jason's head.

"They could have broken in."

Jason openly scoffed at the suggestion, sure it was nice that Roy tried but it was a weak excuse. "Why? To get therapy in a complex filled with heroes? That says _wonders_ about the security! What the hell were they thinking?"

'They' being Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. Jason wasn't going to waste time attempting to fathom what Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy thought.

The hallway amplified sound to an unnerving degree, it echoed their voices and called to attention the most insignificant of noises. That was why the pair creased their bickering when a door opened. It seemed like they were waiting an eternity to discover who or what was on the other side. Was it more androids or another super villain? In those few seconds Jason became painfully aware of how vulnerable they truly were. Neither of them had a weapon on them, Sanctuary ran on blind (misplaced) faith. Something that had helped put Jason on edge in the strange enviroment he found himself in.

There were life lessons that had been ingrained into Jason's very being that were difficult to ignore. Not just from his time on the streets, Bruce had taught him to always be prepared. While Jason had a few vague plans of escape he was well aware that the odds weren't in their favor. Roy would have called him paranoid if he told him about his trepidation, at least when it came to their lack of protection. No, it wouldn't make sense to permit weapons but maybe if they weren't forced underground it wouldn't feel so confined.

When the door no longer obstructed their view it took Jason a few seconds to discern who was in front of at them. There was a lack of a garish costume (which made sense because who dressed up for therapy?), in it's place was more causal grab. Despite the man being familiar the exhausted (defeated?) appearence he wore almost made him look like a stranger to Jason's eyes. His gaze lifted, the man finally took notice of them and then faster than Jason could resister his emotions rapidly changed.

The glimpses Jason could pick up were shock, confusion (did he see tears?), and then a pure joy that Jason recognized. It was the sort of happiness someone had after being left alone for far too long had after they finally had company. The sight chilled him to the bone more than anything he had seen at Sanctuary. It told him all he needed to know about how negatively it could affect someone.

"Wally?"

Roy hadn't even taken a step forward yet--then he was embraced by the other red head (Wally West) who looked like he was on the verge of laughing, or crying.

"Roy? Is that really you? I mean I can tell but I can't believe--I thought I was the only one here!" Whatever West said next wasn't clear enough for Jason to understand.

"Hey, slow down! You're doing that thing when you're talking too fast and none of us slow pokes can make out what you're saying!" When Roy put a hand on his friend's shoulder West seemed to hold onto it like a lifeline.

After a series of high-speed nods (Jason knew he hadn't seen all of them just the slower ones but it still hurt his eyes) West made a great effort to try to calm himself. The tears hadn't quite fallen yet (though Jason wasn't a hundred percent sure of this) but the man looked like he might breakdown at any moment.

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air." It was the only option Jason could think of that might help. If being in Sanctuary made Wally West like this then staying there wouldn't help.

The archer glanced at him with a grateful look, if he caught Jason's alarm he hid it well. Roy ushered his unresisting friend along while Jason trailed after them. They spoke to each other during the trip, Roy sounding composed although his concern slipped out every now and then. The fastest man alive (a fact Jason was finding more and more disquieting) spoke in a rushed exited way. Stuck in between wanting to speak fast in fear of Roy suddenly disappearing and wanting to slow down enough to actually hold a conversation. To Jason it just came off as frantic and the last thing they needed was him freaking out.

When it came to pacifying West with words Jason knew he didn't have a hope of succeeding, it was a job Roy was better suited for. They were long time friends while Jason hadn't ever been really close to the man. Jason had been seen as Dick's little brother--worse his replacement as Robin--and then seen as nothing more than a criminal. As far as he knew West was still the moral high standard that few could match. Jasons' words might not carry much weight, it might even upset him.

Just before they left the farm house section Jason took a detour to get his equipment back. Their jeep was parked nearby and held more of their things but he felt relieved once he was able to have an actual sedative on hand. All the right toys to deal with metas were in place just in case. Roy could take the role of being the one that supported West emotionally while Jason could act as a means to take him out if he lost control.

Jason had seen far too many people act like West and knew that it was better to be safe than sorry. Or dead. As ridiculous as it sounded to prepare to take down Wally West the man wasn't in his right mind and that made him a potential threat. Jason didn't know how serious it was, it might have just been stress, it could be more serious. Most of Batman's enemies were mentally ill to some degree and Bruce had taught his Robins accordingly.

_Don't engage if there are other options to talk the suspect down. But never let your guard down until you're sure the threat has been dealt with. Prepare to step in before the suspect can lash out if/when talking fails._

Those were the words Bruce had inparted to him when he was Robin. If he wasn't so focused on ensuring their safety Jason would have stewed in the irony longer. The same consideration would never be given to him anyway. It was just one of the many bitter facts Jason had to accept because it would never change.

Catching up to the red heads in the field hadn't taken long with the snail's pace Roy had set for them. Just as Jason had suspected West had been soley focused on his friend and hadn't even noticed Jason had left. Roy gave him a knowing look over his shoulder when he approached, not angered by the precaution in the slightest. They had worked together long enough to know how the other dealt with threats. If Jason had to guess he'd say Roy was glad Jason was the one preparing for the worst.

As he neared Jason heard snippits of their conversation.

"--keeps telling me to move on. How can I? I just remembered them! I lost them and I know their scared. Their depending on me to save them and I'm failing them! What am I supposed to do? Forget them again? Pretend they don't exist?"

"No. Listen man, you don't need to do that but you do need to help yourself. How can you be there for them when you're not looking out for yourself? That's how you can be strong for them. I don't know how I can help but whatever you need I'll be there for you. I know Barry will be there for you too." The hug drew what sounded suspiously like a sob from West and Jason felt like he was intruding. Roy whispered words of encouragement that Jason purposely didn't pay attention to.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore. I was starting to think I was locked up down there and..." West shook his head violently. "Maybe it's just me. I'm beyond help."

"It's not you. _Arkham_ has a better handle on mental health than Sanctuary. Which should tell you just how badly this was set up." He hadn't meant to speak, but Jason couldn't seem to stop himself from commenting.

West didn't seem as bothered by the interruption or Jason's presence as Jason thought he would be. Instead he frowned and stared at Jason like he had said the sky was neon green. "What are you talking about? Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman created Sanctuary. It's helped countless heroes deal with trauma."

"Has it? Nothing about this place seems safe or legal. I don't think real therapy excludes the therapists." As he spoke Jason made sure he wasn't too close, since they weren't exactly buddies invading personal space might spook West. Opting to perch on a wooden fence he absently spotted the cameras hidden in plain sight. Only those with the right sort of training could notice them, it made the tranquil setting feel far more sinister. 

_I'll feel far more relaxed once we get out the hell out of here._

"Yeah, Jaybird made a list of how screwed up Sanctuary is. That's what we were talking about in the hallway." 

The nickname briefly amused West enough for him to half heartedly smile although he chose not to comment on it.

"Even if you're right what does that mean? There's no where else to turn, Sanctuary was built for us. If I can't get help here then--" The speedster buried his face in his hands.

"I'm--we're here buddy. And take it from me, there's always a way out. Okay?" Roy hugged West again. "I get it, Wally. It's scary to deal with everything all by yourself. I know how it feels to get overwhelmed, to feel like a failure. You don't have to do this alone."

Jason suspected Roy wasn't just talking to West.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy thinks he has a solution.

Jason wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take Wally West out of Sanctuary. He also wasn't sure if leaving him there would have worked out. Whatever Roy had said to him while Jason had loaded up their jeep had convinced West that he had to seek help else where. On the ride they had idle chit chat while the speedster called his uncle and aunt. Neither of them wanted to eavesdrop on that conversation but it was hard to turn out the emotional responses. Jason sat tensely in his seat waiting for the moment Barry Allen arrived at the scene to berate Roy and lock Red Hood up. Strangely that moment never came and once the call ended the three of them were stuck with an awkward silence.

The ironic music playing on the radio ("Don't Worry be Happy") only served to underline their tense situation. Roy attempted to make small talk but neither of his passagers had much to say. Taking the chance to see how West was holding up Jason turned his head enough to see the red head reclining in his seat taking in the scenery. He caught Jason's gaze and smiled tiredly. "It feels like I haven't be outside in years."

It was easy to forget how slow time seemed to speedsters.

"Yeah." The youngest responded not knowing how to talk to a man he barely knew.

"Did Roy drag you here?"

"Basically."

"Bats never like therapy." West almost sounded a little wistful.

"Hard to have a good impression in Gotham." Everyone knew how terrible Arkham Asylum was, it didn't need to be explained.

"The idea it's self isn't terrible. I've seen the good it's done."

Jason wasn't sure who West was trying to convince, he made a noise to indicate he was listening but otherwise didn't comment.

"Maybe you should call Bruce to let him know you're okay. He gets worried sick whenever Dick takes off without warning."

Next to him Roy visibly flinched while Jason himself froze. There were so many things to unpack with that one and he knew West hadn't been trying to provoke him. Of course Bruce had always worried about Dick. Jason was the one he damn near crippled for three weeks and was prepared to lock up in Arkham with the Joker.

"He doesn't know I'm here." The less he said the better.

Silence briefly defended upon the jeep giving Jason the false impression that West got the message.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody needs help."

West didn't know that he was picking at a wound and was going through his own crap. It would be wrong for Jason to snap at the man.

"Like we established I wasn't here by choice."

In the rearview mirror Wests' frown deepened in a way that reminded Jason of Dick. The only difference was that Dick wasn't as slow on the uptake. Then again Wally West never really knew Jason Todd.

"Maybe not but maybe it would help if you talked to--"

"Drop it, Wally." Roy's tone had a steely edge to it that caught them both by surprise.

"I didn't--I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that it might help."

"Dealing with a group of rogues would be more helpful than him." Over the weeks that Roy had taken care of Jason's injuries he had tried to keep anger out of his voice. The archer had recognized how vulnerable his friend had been and knew better than to react with anger. After what Bruce had done it would only serve to make Jason more uncomfortable.

Judging by West's expression he finally picked up the hint that something bad happened with Batman. "Oh."

He seemed like he was at a loss for words as he struggled to comprehend what Batman had done that could distance him from one of his kids. Jason knew West had experience working with Bruce and knew more thanks to his friendship with Dick. But most of the cape community were completely clueless to how complicated things were between Bruce and Jason. From the impression Jason had gotten it sounded like most of them assumed ninety five percent (if not more) of the problems rested on his shoulders. Red Hood was an unstable criminal, jealousy of his brothers, ungrateful and selfish. He was willing to bet that if West heard of the beating and what happened with Penguin that West would automatically think Bruce had been in the right.

"You said you had someone that could help, Roy?"

The change of subject wasn't graceful but Jason wasn't in the mood to be subtle.

"Well she has training in helping with substance abuse but she's been looking into becoming a counselor." Glancing back at West to see his reaction Roy actually smiled. "Wally and I know her pretty well. Her name is Lilith Clay."

"That...that actually doesn't sound too bad to me." Of course not, West would be with one of his friends instead of locked up with holograms.

Jason said nothing, he knew who Lilith was as a superhero but she was another person he had never been close to.

Lilith Clay--Omen--had psychic abilities and the last thing Jason needed was for someone to read his thoughts. Roy and West quietly talked for over an hour with Jason rarely ever being acknowledge. Which he was grateful for because he wasn't in a chatty mood.

Wally West might not have had great parents but his aunt and uncle did an amazing job filling those roles. For all the problems West had (Jason still didn't know what happened and didn't want to pry) he was lucky enough to have support. Oliver Queen still struggled at being there for Roy but at least he made an effort. And Jason? Artemis and Bizarro were gone, maybe even dead. Kori was out in space and for all he knew she might not even return. He was exiled from Gotham and abandoned by his "family." All he had left was Roy but if Jason was the problem like everyone assumed then it was only a matter of time before Roy suffered just for being associated with him.

Would Bruce hold a grudge after Roy saved him? Probably. Bruce liked to think he was a man that believed in second chances but Jason knew he held onto things. In his mind there seemed to be a score board to keep track of everyone's else's perceived failings. Every time Jason had won another negative mark he'd see that look on Bruce's face. All of those looks paled to the expression--and the acidly tone--Batman had when he confronted Jason on the roof.

Redemption was just an illusion that Bruce pretended to believe in until it suited his needs to remind Jason of his past. What was even the point of trying when the bar kept on being raised higher and higher? Penguin would never be brought to justice, everyone knew that. Jason had figured out a means to get justice without involving a corrupt system or killing that bastard. Bruce never even bothered to investigate the shooting. If he had he would have known a blank was used. With any other criminal Bruce would have been an actual detective. With anyone else in the family he would have believed in them and made efforts to prove their innocence.

Jason just wasn't worth the effort, he was guilty until proven innocent.

Only Batman wouldn't even attempt to prove Jason was innocent.

That was the truth of the matter, the troubling thought that kept him up during his recovery period. In his experience people didn't just snap like Bruce did. Sure, Jason had heard about times where Bruce and Dick had nasty fights but to hurt someone like that? That didn't come from a bad break up with Selina or even stress from being Batman. It was a reflection of how Bruce felt about Jason.

He had said he regretted ever believing in Jason. Had he ever really believed in Jason if his first response was to beat him to a bloody pulp?

The sky was dark when they arrived at their destination and West had gotten restless with all the time in the jeep. As much as the speedster might hate the slow ride Jason wagered he appreciated finally having company. Before Jason could even spot Lilith Clay arriving to greet them West had jumped out of their still moving vehicle. Neither Roy or him noticed until they parked and saw the two red heads hugging in the parking lot.

It doesn't take long before the three Titans were all embracing and hugging. Jason stayed back not really knowing if he had any right to be there. Clay noticed him before Roy had the chance to drag him into their conversation.

 _Telepaths_.

"Hello Jason. It's been awhile. It's nice to see that you have grown since we last saw each other." She said it so causally, as if the fact that he's standing there after dying as a kid isn't weird.

"I guess it has been." What else can he say?

"I've been talking to Roy about arranging a therapy group with some friends of mine. If you guys are interested we could make plans."

West nodded in agreement and Clay started making arrangements. There's even talk about possibly doing group sessions. It's nice to see friends working together to support each other. There's a mention of Dick, how he's leaving Gotham just to help out his buddy. Out of the corner of his eye Jason noticed Roy tense. He knows the chances of Jason staying with Dick around are pretty much non-existent.

_If Dick wanted to help he would have tried to stop Bruce._

"Ja--"

"I promised I'd be there for you, Roy. Just don't expect me to deal with, Dick."

Neither West or Clay attempted to ask what's wrong with their friend being there. They both know better than to interfere with bats.

"I know you're reluctant to be a part of this, Jason. It's okay." Her smile looks genuine, she seems kind. Jason just doesn't want to make assumptions anymore. "Wally, could you and Roy help me gets the rooms ready? I didn't have time to clean up after work--"

"Are you kidding? I'll have it done in no time." The big grin West flashes is so infectious Jason almost cracks a smile himself.

"As much as I'd love for you to do all the work and take credit for it I think she wants us both to clean up." Roy tosses back a knowing look as he led West inside.

"So much for subtlety."

"There's really no need for it." Clay shrugged. "We're all here to talk. Whether you're here for Roys' benefit or not I'm here to listen."

"I don't have much to say." It's not a lie, Jason doesn't even know how to talk to her much less where he would start.

"That's okay too." Her mouth quirked at his disbelieving expression. "Ah, I know that look. It usually shows up when someone is worried about my powers. Outside of crime fighting I don't make it a habit of forcing my way into others minds, Jason. I don't think that would be very helpful when assisting someone that's confronting their problems. That being said you are projecting."

Jason can't help staring at her because with his training under Ducra he's been pretty good at resisting telepaths when he knows their around. His mental barriers are pretty strong when he puts in the effort.

"Hmm. I can sense you shielding your mind but that's not what I meant. Not entirely, I can feel your anxiety bleed through. But mostly it's your posture. You look defensive."

"Force of habit, I guess." Which is true, Jason can't help how he reacts when he feels cornered.

"We'll go slow. When you're ready to talk I'm here to listen."

"You think that will help?"

"It always helps to vent and know that you're not alone."

He can't really argue with that, even so he's not going to rush into anything. For now he's safe and that's enough. That might change tomorrow but he'll deal with that when it happens. At least this time he has support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wanted to end this by tying up the loose ends. I don't think Jason would rush into therapy but he might slowly ease into it. 
> 
> Lilith was implied to be in Red Hood/Arsenal but I avoided mentioning it since neither Jason or Roy were in scenes with her.
> 
> Jason being there did change things in this timeline. I think Wally would fare better with his friends and if Dick knew how Wally was struggling he would leave Gotham to help. Which means he avoided the Ric plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Roy bringing Jason with him without telling him beforehand is something I could see Roy doing if he was desperate enough to help Jason. He seems to be really concerned about Jason in the annual so this is the extreme example of Roy trying to be a good friend to do what he wishes was done for him. Jason still can leave but if nothing else Roy wants to show how worried he is.
> 
> The trash in the sewer bit is a reference to Batman once saying that to Ollie. Jason doesn't know about it, Ollie dismissed it, but Bruce's behavior makes it seem like his POV.


End file.
